


Sounds Fun

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Occasional Punishment, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, kitten play, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to try something new in bed but doesn’t know what. Louis figures something out when he's bored and googles stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics on my tumblr bromances-all-the-way.tumblr.com :)

It’s a Friday night and Harry and Louis are cuddled on the couch with Louis looking at stuff on his laptop and Harry looking at the television. Some sort of crappy reality show was on. One of Louis’ hands is settled into Harry’s hair, absentmindedly scratching his scalp.

As the man clicks around, a link pops up for something called Folsom street fair. It shows a nice enough picture so he clicks on it. But then as he delves further, he discovers that it’s a fair for sex stuff. It doesn’t really peak his interest; but just as he is about to close out of the window, he spots something actually interesting. As he delves further, he decides to tell Harry.

“Hey baby? I found something interesting online.” Louis starts off.

“Mmm. What is it?” Harry questions, sitting up to look into his boyfriends eyes that held a glint of some sort of positive emotion in them.

“So you know how you wanted to try something new in bed?” He questions and Harry leans into his chest with his head turned up to Louis.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I saw something. And, keep an open mind; it was called animal play. And well there’s a smaller group called kitten play. And I was thinking that maybe we should try it? Y’know cause you like cats and stuff?” Louis asks unsure. He doesn’t want to do anything that Harry doesn’t want to.

“So what happens?” Harry questions curiously.

“Read this.” Louis passes his sliver mac book pro to Harry with the two tabs he found on the subject open.

Harry reads intently for a few minutes and passes the laptop back to the older man who gently sets it on the floor.

“Okay.” He says simply.

“You sure?”

“Yeah Lou. Saw some fun stuff.” He smiles and pecks the blue eyed boy on the lips.

“That’s great.” Louis says as he settles into the couch.

“So when will we do this? Tonight?” Harry asks him.

“You want to start tonight? It is only seven. And we don’t have anything with the band until Tuesday.” Louis notes.

“Yeah. If you know where to go then why not?” Harry shrugs.

“Yeah there’s that sex shop we’ve gone to once or twice. You want me to?” Louis sits up on the couch.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles reassuringly.

Louis swings his legs off the edge of the couch and picks up a jacket, beanie, and his shoes.

“I’ll be back in no more than an hour!” He calls out as the door shuts.

Harry waits around the flat for a while until Louis comes back with; of course, a shiny plastic black bag.

“What did you get?” Harry asks.

“Look for yourself.” Louis smiles and hands him the bag.

Harry pulls out the items one by one. Louis ended up getting him a black tail that has a butt plug just big enough for it to stay in place, a black leather collar with a gold circle thing on it, and black kitten ears with a satiny pink lining.

“Okay. So what about hands?” Harry looks up at his boyfriend through his lashes.

“They have paws but I couldn’t find any. But they also use this special tape to tape their fingers so that they’re together. Do you want to do that? Cause you don’t have to if you don’t.”

Harry says “Why not? Makes the whole experience more kitten-y, right?”

Harry goes to the bathroom to change as Louis gets the really pliant, soft tape used for the hands. When he comes out, Harry has his stuff on, is shirtless and pantsless; he has his boxers on, and looking down shyly at the floor.

“Haz. You look perfect.” Louis complements and Harry looks back up with a blush on his cheeks and a smile.

The younger man walks over to where the blue eyed man is by the countertop and gives him his hands. Louis uses the special tape to tape his four fingers on each hand together.

Harry wiggles them which offers limited movement. “’S good.”

Louis smiles and walks over to the couch and pats the spot that Harry was once in for him to come over. Harry does that and settles comfortably into Louis.

“So I just act like a cat and we have sex sometimes, right?” Harry whispers.

“Yup.” Louis answers simply as he lazily scratches Harry’s head the way he likes when they’re like this; except this time Harry purrs and nudges into Louis’ hand.

Louis said they aren’t going to do anything tonight; just let Harry get used to things. So they spend the rest of the night on the couch with Harry curled into Louis and cuddling.

“Come on Harry. Let’s go to bed.” Louis says as he climbs off the couch.

Harry gets up wordlessly and follows Louis into the bedroom. His boyfriend strips down to his underwear and Harry climbs into bed next to him. Louis wraps an arm around the boy’s waist and Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck, letting out a quiet purr.

“Night Harry.” Louis murmurs.

Harry places a kitten lick to his cheek as response.

\--

In the morning when Louis is the first one to wake up, he climbs out of bed and from Harry’s lose grip around his waist and goes to the kitchen to start up breakfast for the two of them. As soon as the eggs hit the pan, Harry walks down the stairs with his eyes lidded sleepily and ears leaning crookedly on his head and a lopsided smile on his face.

“Come ‘ere kitten.” Louis beckons.

Harry comes over and Louis raises his hands to fix the ears.

“I have to reach up.” He frowns after a short beat of silence.

Harry smiles and gets on all fours and looks up at Louis with a soft meow.

“Yeah that’s better. Thanks Hazza.” He scratches Harry’s head which earns a louder meow and turns back to the eggs before they burn.

When all of breakfast is finished being made, the older man brings their plates to the table and Harry crawls over and sits in the chair and they eat in comfortable silence. When Harry is sitting on the floor again; looking content after Louis puts the dishes in the sink to be washed later, Louis decides to kick into one of the things he saw.

“Follow me.” He speaks simply before walking out of the room with Harry following behind him.

“Stay here okay?” Louis looks down at Harry (which was a whole new experience for him.) who nods.

When Louis gets what he needs from their room, before Harry can see it, he says “Close your eyes baby.” And Harry obediently complies.

Louis walks behind him and ties a black blindfold over his eyes. Harry mews in confusion.

“’S all right. It’s one of the games we’re playing.” Harry nods in understanding.

“So I have eight jingle balls with me right now.” Louis jingles one to show him. “I’m going to drop them and you’re going to have to listen to where they land. But some of them, not all have special notes in them and we’re going to do what’s the note says. Understand?”

Harry nods with a smile on his pink lips. “I’ll be sitting on the couch and you have to bring them back to me. Starting, now.” Louis throws them and Harry eagerly sets off to find the first one.

When he brings the first back to Louis, it’s one that doesn’t have a note.

“Good job Harry. Keep going.” He praises.

The second is empty. But then the next two have a note in them. Finally they get to the one Louis wanted the most.

“Okay babe. This is the last one with a note in it. First I’m going to take the blindfold off but you have to promise not to look. Or else I’m gonna have to punish you.” Louis warns.

Harry nods and his boyfriend unknots the knot at the back of his head. He grabs the blindfold and Harry looks up at him with long lashes and wide, green eyes, blinking slowly twice.

“This one says you have to give me a blowjob. Can you do that?”

Harry nods, waiting for Louis’ cue. The man slides his underwear down past his arse, past the golden skin of his things, and past the muscular tan calves, to the floor with Harry watching that simple movement. Louis’ cock was already half hard and after a few tugs from his wrist is curved towards his stomach and just beginning to bead droplets of pre cum.

With a nod of the older man’s head, Harry gulps and drops his head forwards to Louis’ throbbing, erect member and slips the head of it in between his lips, tasting the what Harry could describe, Louis tasting liquid trickling out.

He pulls away and licks kitten licks up the shaft making Louis let out a soft, guttural sound. After he swirls his tongue over it one last time, his sinfully red, full lips part and slide over all of Louis’ shaft. A much louder moan falls from Louis’ lips as he feels and sees Harry enthusiastically suck him off.

Harry then lowers his head until his nose is almost touching Louis’ skin, hollows his cheeks, and starts to deep throat him. It takes so much restraint not to buck his hips into Harry’s mouth. They boy can feel a constant twitch in Louis’ cock in his mouth and knows he’s close.

“Mmm Harry. You’re so fucking good at this. I’m so close. Jesus Christ.” He moans.

Harry looks up through his lashes, like he so often does when he’s below Louis and sticks his tongue out to take the place of his mouth and presses his lips to the head; which is when Louis comes.

Harry wraps his lips over the tip as Louis grips the couch as good as he can manage and spills his load into Harry’s mouth. When he’s done, Harry pulls off with a wet sound and looks up at Louis as to what’s going to happen next because he’s quite hard.

“Find the last three then.” Louis says slightly out of breath.

Harry produces a whine, looking pleadingly into Louis’ eyes who are slightly narrowed at him.

“Do you want to be punished Harry?”

Harry releases a non-audible sigh and shakes his head.

“Then go and find the rest of them and I’ll take care of you later. Alright baby?”

Harry smiles and Louis leans forwards to tie the blindfold on again so Harry can go on the hunt for the last three jingly toys. When the last of them is dropped into Louis’ hand, he once again takes off the cloth covering Harry’s eyes. The boy blinks a couple times and once again is looking at Louis.

“You still hard Hazza?” He asks kindly and Harry nods; painfully aware of the erection tenting his underwear.

“Let’s go upstairs then.” Louis gets up with Harry following; of course.

Harry climbs on the bed and Louis is knelt over him. This time it’s about making Harry feel good. Especially because he deserves it. Louis kisses Harry on his slightly swollen, cherry red lips and pulls Harry’s boxers down with one of his hands, letting Harry’s dick spring free from its confines.

He strips himself of his clothes as Harry watches his movements. He takes the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer and focuses on Harry. He takes the tail plug out and Harry frowns.

“It’s alright kitten. We’ll put it back in when we’re done.” Louis soothes.

Harry’s stretched out enough for two of Louis’ fingers to easily slip inside of Harry’s pink hole. So he slips a third inside, earning a tiny moan from Harry. After he thrusts the lube slick fingers in and out enough where Harry’s back is occasionally arching, he pulls them out, rolls a condom on, and presses the tip of his rubber covered cock inside Harry’s puffy from the plug and fingering, pink, twitching hole.

“Mmm Louis.” Harry moans. The boy puts his arms around Louis’ torso; his hands are placed on his back.

Louis grinds his hips into Harry’s and says “You like this Harry?”

Harry mewls loudly in response as Louis pulls out and slams his hips back into his boyfriend’s.  He keeps doing that as Harry pushes his bum back to meet Louis’ thrusts which earns verbal responses from Louis. He could feel tingling pleasure in every nerve of his body as his boyfriend fucked him. The boy could also feel an almost non-existent burn in his arse. But that wasn’t important.

A sheen of sweat is gathered on their skin as more energy is exerted.

Louis shifts angles and finds Harry’s prostate, making him arch his back as a natural response.

“Louis. LouisLouisLouis.” Harry chants as he nears his edge. That’s the only word that he says.

“You gonna come baby? Come for me.” Louis instructs.

Harry ruts his hips upwards a few more times before he comes. He spills over his chest and stomach, stilling completely and going tense as he finishes his orgasm. Louis only needs a few more thrusts before he can’t take it anymore and climaxes. His hands tighten in the sheets and his breath is quick and shallow.

He pulls out and gets out of bed to throw the used condom in one of their trashcans. He takes a washcloth from the linen closet, wets it, and goes back into their room to clean Harry and himself up. When he opens the door, Harry already has the tail back in place and turns his head towards Louis sleepily.

Louis smiles fondly at him, cleans them up, throws the washcloth into the hamper, and gets into bed with his boyfriend.

“You like this kitten thing don’t you?” Louis asks; already knowing the answer.

Harry meows softly and nods his head in Louis’ neck where it was at the moment.

“Sleep now. We’ll do stuff later.” He smiles although Harry can’t see it.

A vibrating feeling and a soft sound can be heard by Louis and he knows that it’s Harry purring contently.

~o~

The next day which is a Sunday, Louis is woken up by a “Louis.” in a hushed whisper and the occasional whimper.

He turns on his side and squints at Harry. “What is it?” He says roughly due to his morning voice.

Harry runs a hand through his hair and Louis notices the ears aren’t there anymore.

“You can’t find them? Have you looked everywhere?” Louis enquires.

Harry shakes his head no to the first question and yes to the second. He looks really, genuinely upset by this.

“Harry babe. It’s alright. How about we go to the shop and get you a new pair and possibly a tail to match?” Louis offers as he cuddles Harry back down to bed.

He nods and turns to get out of bed but Louis has a firm hand on his waist and asks “What time is it?”

Harry grabs the clock, managing not to drop it and shows Louis the digital reading. It’s ten forty-eight.

“Harry come back to bed. We’ll go at a better time.” Louis grouses as Harry lies back with a whine.

Louis gives him a look and he pecks the older man’s lips as apology.

\--

Louis drives them to the shop that when they need stuff, they go to. As soon as the car is parked and they’re inside the air conditioned store, Louis heads back to the section that he found the first set of things for Harry in.

Harry looks in awe at the selection of ears and tails. Louis goes for a white set this time while Harry reaches for a pink set with black lining on the inside of the ears and the tail has a black bow on it. He likes that one simply cause it’s pretty. Both ears can clip into his hair instead of a band sitting on top of his head and it makes things so much easier.

Harry looks down at him this time, with a wanting look in his eyes. So Louis sighs with a small smile and grabs the pink set Harry picked out and takes them to the register. The cashier doesn’t give them a second glance as she checks the items out.

As soon as they get home, Harry goes upstairs to change. After about twenty minutes, he comes down with pink tail and ears proudly on display and he’s not looking shy like the first time. As soon as his feet step off the last step, Harry gets on all fours again; hands already taped.

“You look so good Harry. Picked a good choice.” Louis complements. Harry meows and smiles up at him.

Later, Louis blindfolds Harry again when they’re upstairs in their room (they don’t do this for all their games.) He has a few ice cubes and makes Harry  lie back completely on the bed, not knowing what was next.

Louis takes one of the four ice cubes in his hand and starts at Harry’s thigh. As soon as it touches his skin, he draws his leg back with confusion on his face.

“Each time you flinch, you’re gonna have to get spanked. So that’s one.” Louis says.

Harry bites his lip and nods, trying to control any flinches possible. Louis goes back to it and trails each ice cube down every part of his body. Harry flinches six times so Louis pulls him over his lap and slaps his bum six times. Not punishingly hard, but not lightly either.

Afterwards, Louis cuddles Harry close in bed.

“You were such a good kitty. Good job Harry.” Louis praises as he rubs along his ears. Harry purrs as if he can truly feel it.

Harry curls up in a ball still holding to Louis as he purrs quietly and goes to sleep.

~o~

After lunch on Monday, Louis thought they could just do something chilled out. Especially since it would be the last time that Harry gets to constantly be in his role for longer than twenty four hours.

“Hey Hazza. What do you say to taking a walk out to the forest?” Louis offers.

Harry brightens up and looks up at Louis with bright eyes and meows loudly.

“You want to do that?” Harry nods.

“This time I figured we’d use a leash alright?” Harry nods eagerly with a smile.

“Go get dressed then.” He lightly pats Harry on the bum as he walks up the stairs.

Harry comes down in one of his favorite sweatshirts and a pair of jeans with his tail poking out the back and ears still in place on his head.

He smiles at Louis who clips a thin black leash to the link attaching the gold circle to his collar that is still in place around his neck.

“Come on then.” Louis grabs his car keys with the leash loosely in one hand and walks out to his car with Harry following right beside him.

They live in a gated community so they were safe from paparazzi.

Louis drives out of the gate with both hands on the wheel and once it’s safe, one holding the end of Harry’s leash. Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back. When he parks the car at the edge of the woods, Louis gets out first and opens Harry’s door for him. He steps out before the older man slams the door shut and begins to walk with Harry to the forest.

He has a straw picnic basket in his right hand and Harry’s leash loosely in his left. They walk further into the forest until the older man comes to the spot he wanted. It was a relatively clear clearing with some flowers in some spots and a few trees and rays of gentle white sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees.

He lets go of Harry’s leash to pull out the blanket he brought and spreads it out right in front of the largest tree. Then he beckons Harry over. Harry takes the few short steps from where he was formerly staring and sits next to Louis who has his back resting against the trunk.

They eat lunch in the nice kind of silence and when Louis takes out a book to read, Harry curls up on his side, rests his head in Louis’ lap and takes a cat nap (ironic.)

It’s later when they get home and Louis goes upstairs for a couple minutes when he hears a clinking noise of something glass breaking. Louis goes into the kitchen and finds a glass on the floor, broken. But Harry is in the living room on the floor playing with one of his toys with the catnip in it.

“Harry, what happened in the kitchen?” Louis asks looking at him from where he is standing in the entrance to the room.

Harry looks up at him with wide eyes and mews.

“It had to have been you because I was upstairs. And it’s obviously not a ghost or anything.”

Harry bites his lip and nods.

“Come here.” Harry crawls over and Louis leads him to their room.

“You shouldn’t lie to me Harry. And you’re in trouble. I’m going to have to punish you.” Louis says with his tone sounding light although you could tell it wasn’t.

He bends he boy over his knee and lands a hard smack on his arse.

“Meow once after each time you’re punished Harry.”

Harry meows once and Louis smacks a second time, just as hard. Harry meows in response. After three hits, Harry’s bum was starting to feel warm already and turning pink from the contact. Louis is ruthless, Harry’s cheeks turning a bright red by six. By eight, a couple naturally occurring tears fall from Harry’s eyes. Nine, his voice cracks on the meow.

Louis stops at fifteen. He pinches Harry on the extensively red, hot skin of his bum to signal for him to get up, making him whimper in submissiveness and the twinge of pain. When he does, his thighs quiver slightly.

The boy wraps his arms around the older man in a hug with his arms around his waist and burrows his face into Louis’ neck as a sorry and just to be close to him. His cheeks are almost as flushed as his arse, his eyes are a really light green with the pupils a little bit blown, and cheeks also have a small dampness to them from the tears that were shed.

Louis pulls him into his lap and lies down. His hand scratches in his hair and ears and Harry lets out a soft mew.

“You were so good kitten. Did such a good job. If you don’t want more punishment, you can’t do stuff that’s bad and you can’t lie about it. Alright?” He sooths.

Harry nods against his skin and the fur of the pink ears tickle Louis’ jugular.

“Wish we didn’t have to do stuff tomorrow.” Harry says quietly.

“We can still do it at home if you want to baby. And then the next time we have a long weekend like this…” Louis trails off, still soothingly running a hand in the younger boy’s hair and lightly scratching his blunt nails along the scalp.

Harry nudges into the touch and lets his eyes flutter closed. He gives a nod though. Yeah. He’d definitely like that.

“Go to sleep babe. I’ll wake you up later.”

Harry smiles and keeps his eyes closed. “I love you.” Louis whispers.

Harry places a kitten lick to his neck as a response.


End file.
